Tomadashi Week
by Buttons and Horseshoes
Summary: A collection of one-shots dedicated to Tomadashi Week on Tumblr. (Cover art by Jin Kim, edited by me.)
1. Too Fast, Too Slow

**AN: This is a rant about the cover that I edited. Let me just say, Paint is my Photoshop... Also, if the edit looks familiar to you, I haven't posted it anywhere else, but **_**after **_**I finished it I thought to myself, "Hey, haven't I seen an edit like this somewhere else already?" So if you see any edits similar to mine, it's just a coincidence. Also, this is pretty late and I should have posted it yesterday... where I live, today is technically Day 2. Oops.**

**Anyway, onto the actual writing! It's a *coughs* GoGo dies!AU. I don't like it much, but I hope you enjoy it.  
**

**Prompt 1: Goodbye**

* * *

Loud beeping noises were all GoGo could hear as they drowned out the conversation of her friends, which was abruptly cut off. Instinctively she turned her head to meet the sight of the showcase hall in flames, people pouring out of it, frantically running off to scattered directions. As the rest of group launched into a quick discussion of what they should do as she gazed at the scene, shocked, her thoughts suddenly went to the Hamada brothers who were not with them. Particularly Tadashi.

_The idiot. He's bound to rush in to "help someone... He better not let anything happen to himself. I'm not letting him.  
_

She started sprinting towards the building immediately, almost not spitting out out the sentence "I'm going to check on Hiro and Tadashi, see you guys later" as she did so, ignoring anyone who called out her name. Stepping closer and closer and getting a better view of what was happening, she saw two familiar silhouettes, the shorter one grasping the taller one's hand as he looked into the fire, about to go in.

_ I knew it. Hamada's probably not going to be stopped by even his kid brother... I have to do something. _

_Fast. _

_Well, if there's one thing I can do, it's that..._

Quickening her pace, GoGo stretched her steps even further until she approached the brothers, the elder already on the stairs but stopped in his tracks, evidently startled by her arrival. She punched his shoulder.

"Hamada, don't you _dare_ going in there."

* * *

Tadashi blinked several times as he registered the pain the petite girl gave him, the one he had seen running towards his direction, who was now standing in front of him, dark brown eyes staring angrily at him, chin held high.

"Ow! What was that for, GoGo?!" He exclaimed, despite knowing exactly what it was for.

She took another step forward, her glare burning into him like the inferno in front of them. "You know _exactly_ what that was for, Hamada. Everyone knows you like to help people, but not this time. Risking your life?!" She rose her voice even higher than it already was.

"But _Callaghan's_ in there!" Surely she knew how important Professor Callaghan was to him. Not only was the professor his mentor and greatest role model, but also the father figure he had lost for many years. She should know how much he cared for the few important people, as she was one of them herself, albeit in a different way.

"What about the people who care about _you_? Your friends? Me? Aunt Cass? _Hiro_?"

Each name she uttered spread a pang of guilt in Tadashi's heart. He had been too reckless.

"Tadashi..." He heard Hiro's voice feebly whispering his name, shaking his determination.

"But..."

He saw GoGo hesitate for a moment, then said, "I'll go."

"No! GoGo, it's too dangerous!"

"Says the hypocrite. Don't worry, I'll be fast. They don't call me GoGo for no reason." Just when GoGo was about to rush in, Tadashi planted his hands on her shoulders, stopping her from even moving.

Trying to shake his hands off, GoGo opened her mouth to argue. "You wanted to say Callaghan yourself, I'm just doing it for you -"

"_Ethel_."

Tadashi could see that she visibly froze at the sound of her real name. Had it been anybody else, they would probably get an elbow in the ribs or something that caused pain from her. Tadashi only called her that during their closest moments. Closer than anyone would've thought.

"Tadashi, please -"

"I can't risk losing you, Ethel."

"You were going to _risk your own life_!"

"Well, I'm not now, and you shouldn't, either."

"I know how much you care about Professor. I'm going."

"But I care about _you -_"

"You're forcing me to do this."

Before he could question her about what she meant, she lifted herself onto the tip of her toes and gave Tadashi a firm kiss on the cheek. Stunned, he released his grip on her and she ran into the burning building without a second thought.

She was too fast.

"See you, Hamada!"

Dazed, not quite understanding what was happening, Tadashi replied, "Bye...?"

The explosion threw him backwards.

* * *

She never came out.

Too slow.

* * *

**As always, please review! Constructive criticism will be very much appreciated. **


	2. Sakura

**AN: The first part is a slight nod to amillionsmiles's florist!AU. I may or may not have based this one-shot on a certain reference. And my brain decided to go on writer's block so this is super late, sorry.**

**Prompt 2: Memories**

* * *

A screech of tires comes from the trusty old bike GoGo had been using for years - no, not the one at SFIT, it was still in works, and would exceed the streets' speed limit by far - followed by the creaking of the door she opened as she enters the Lucky Cat Café. The cheerful brunette she is looking for is nowhere to be found (_busying inside the kitchen, probably_, she thinks) but she spotsher older nephew nearby, tending to some flowers.

"Hey, Hamada," she calls out, giving Tadashi her signature two-finger salute. "Catch." She tosses a letter towards his direction, which he catches swiftly.

His ever-present warm smile on his face, he returns the greeting. "Oh, hi, GoGo. This is for?"

"Aunt Cass," comes the short reply from the bike messenger as she walks to Tadashi's side. Like the rest of the friends in their group, she has grown accustomed to calling the woman the familiar that was often heard coming from Tadashi's mouth, instead of more formal titles like "Miss Cass" or "Miss Hamada".

She watches as Tadashi carefully arranged stalks of cherry blossoms as if he is a professional. "Looking pretty good doing all this flower stuff, florist-in-training," she comments. _You look good doing anything. _"What are they for anyway?"

Making one last adjustment, Tadashi turns around to face GoGo. "Well, Aunt Cass wanted to brighten the café up with some flowers. She said I could get any kind I want, so there you go," he answered.

"Generic Japanese much, _sakura_ boy?" she mutters. He chuckles, hearing her words. "Half-American," he corrected. "Also, _sakura_ boy? You've been hanging around Fred too much. To be honest, that's one of the reasons I like cherry blossoms. Heritage and all." He laughs again.

_Stop making that, stupid, handsome laugh, you cute idiot._

GoGo raises her eyebrows hearing the words "one of the reasons", signalling him to continue.

"The other reason why I like them is because they remind me of you."

Her cheeks promptly become the same shade of pink as the cherry blossoms.

_He likes them because of **me**?_

"I mean, they're cute, small and dainty -" He sidestepped an incoming punch.

"I, um," she stammers, "I have to go now. Messenger duties. Later, Hamada."

_as long as there's a light, my shadow's over you_

On their first date he brings her a bouquet, branches of the liveliest, most beautiful cherry blossoms she had ever seen flowering like his happiness. He stands there, towering over her as usual. He's grinning rather sheepishly, while GoGo decides on whether to roll her eyes at him, quietly accept with a simple word of thanks or kiss him.

"Nice one, _sakura_ boy."

She does all three.

Later, she asks Honey Lemon how to dry flowers - the blonde has an interest in all cutesy things, and that includes flowers, so to GoGo she was naturally the best person to ask about it. Fortunately, she did know how to make them. Unfortunately, GoGo was forced to give all the details. Squeals ensued.

_Ugh, these things take so long to make. Days?! Way too slow and bothersome. You're lucky you're a special person to me, Hamada._

After several days, a small, hand-woven basket is added to the collection of things GoGo has on her desk. She never had time for decorations, but there was always a first time for everything. A pile of delicate pink flowers sits in there quietly.

Because flowers can be preserved, as do memories.

But not everything can be.

_'cause i am the opposite of amnesia_

She's taken one of the blossoms from where it used to belong. Gently, she puts it next to the small tower of wax she's lit and placed in the crowd of other candle flames. Kind of ironic, because those were what took his life.

Touching the glass shielding the picture of him standing amongst cherry blossom trees, she feels coldness against her fingers. Once again, ironic, because all he had brought to her life was warmth.

Now she's left cold again. She liked it, having a frosty personality to other people her herself. But that was before she met him.

Now, she doesn't like it at all.

_and you're a cherry blossom, you're about to bloom, you look so pretty, but you're gone so soon_

Earlier that day, GoGo had snapped off two of the smaller branches from one of the trees at the SFIT campus. Now they are lying in front of a tombstone, modest, pale pink buds dotting across the lengths of dark brown wood, yet to blossom and never will.

Spring had come late this year.

The unopened cherry blossoms stayed silent, as did the girl, heart full of grief once more as she remembered.

* * *

**Reviews give me life. You know what to do.**


	3. Their Differences

**AN: Out of all the Tomadashi prompts this is the only one I've pre-wrote parts of, but it's also the one that's most late. Sorry! The ending has been used too many times but I don't care. Hope you like it.**

**Prompt 3 - Opposite**

* * *

She was fast. Her hand practically flew when jotting down notes in lectures, which he tried to decipher once - to him, it was a marvel that she could read them herself. She would always be the first one to arrive at classes, even though she didn't speed around on her bike as usual, as any mode of transportation else than walking or running was prohibited in the hallways. So fast that her nickname became GoGo Tomago. "Fast as a rolling egg!" joked Fred, and even though his Japanese was erroneous and it should've been _tamago_, the name stuck. He wondered if he would ever catch up to her.

She was short, and you'd think _short girls are cute! _but from the moment he saw her, he knew that she wasn't at all. At least by society's usual standards. Even her closest of friends (which she had very few of) could rarely make even a mild joke about her height, let alone anyone else. Not after her legacy of nearly beating someone up because of their constant annoyance, the last straw being an insult to her petite stature. Somehow, that made her even more admirable and desirable to him, because GoGo Tomago wasn't cute(okay, maybe_ occasionally_), she was beautiful. Fiercely beautiful.

She was cold. Even bubbly, cheerful Honey Lemon whose brightness affected nearly everyone around her couldn't hardly get more than nods or shakes of a raven-haired head, shrugs from her shoulders or the occasional one-word response during the first week of school at SFIT. Of course, after the combined effort of a few friends, she finally started to react more and more to any attempts of being friendly, but she still seldom spoke unless it was required, and even if not they were often words of bitter sarcasm. To his surprise, he was the first person she willingly started a conversation with. That was when he decided he would do anything to know as much about GoGo Tomago as he could.

She was reckless. If there was a list of words to describe her, everyone would agree that reckless would be on or at least near the top of it. Zooming on the streets like there was no tomorrow, even though she had been receiving more speeding tickets than she could count since getting her driving license? Reckless. Keeping her blunt honesty, accepting no nonsense even from the most explosive people who where even more intimidating than herself(which was definitely rare), the people that absolutely no one dared to mess with? Reckless. He was certain that this habit of recklessness that she owned had rubbed off on him, because he had recklessly, utterly fallen for GoGo Tomago.

* * *

He was slow, something that had irked her since the day that they became friends - no, not friends, merely acquaintances. Who even had time to test out all possible theories for a project when it was obvious which one was the fastest one to get good enough results? Who even had time to research book by book at the library when the internet existed? And that moped - it was rude, but she couldn't help but scoff at its speed. She decided that she would never get along very well with Tadashi Hamada ever, but that was before she knew how he had slowed himself down to spend more time with her together.

He was tall. Often she found herself with a pair of large, firm hands in front of her, carrying whatever she needed when she couldn't reach for something that had been put at a too-high place, because helping people was what he did. On numerous occasions she would crash into him, a result of rushing around the lab as she usually did. Their height difference meant that she could briefly hear his heartbeat where she bumped into him, then immediately her own, which would be suddenly quickened and loudened, accompanied by the reddening of her face and a hasty word of apology. She had imagined what the warmth would be like if she embraced him, burying her face into his chest, then stopped herself because Tadashi Hamada was an impossible possibility.

He was warm - the number one word she would use to describe him. He was the first person she had truly enjoyed the company of, because he wasn't cold like herself, or so friendly and boiling hot so that she would instantly reject him. She couldn't help melt into his warm chocolate eyes and warm bright smile and - oh, the warmness radiating from him attracted her like a moth to the flame. She swore that if one day, she stopped being forbidding and distant towards people, it would definitely be Tadashi Hamada's fault. His and him alone.

He was careful. Granted, not as careful as Wasabi, but still careful enough to know every detail about her. Careful to know all her likes and dislikes so that he would never displease her. Careful to know that she refused to admit any feelings she had towards him. Careful to keep the "we're just friends" atmosphere when they were together alone. So careful that he treated her with nothing but full care, literally. She almost despised being careful herself, never being bothered to do so. The one time she had tried to be careful she had failed, and that was when she tried to be careful to not love Tadashi Hamada.

* * *

They never expected it to happen.

As the two of them leaned closer and closer towards each other, brown eyes locked into each other's gaze, lips inches apart, an invisible force pulling them in, they thought, _I should have known earlier_.

GoGo Tomago worked with electromagnets. Tadashi Hamada was brilliant at science. But they both forgot one simple fact.

First rule of magnetism?

Opposites attract.

* * *

**Review please! Constructive criticism cookies, anyone? *alliteration intensifies***


	4. Chemical Bonding

**AN: Because of Easter and all that stuff and I've never been much of a productive person, this is super duper late and I'm not following the schedule anymore(as you can tell). But I'll still get all of the prompts done, that's for sure. Special shoutout to **princeboy **for helping me with this idea!**** Apologies if anything is incorrectly defined because I do not know how to research.**

**Prompt 4: Elements**

* * *

_oxytocin: the feeling of increased trust in someone_

The toolbox was placed on top of a high shelf - the fourth time she hadn't been able to reach for something in just her first week.

_Is this college over-populated with people who take height supplements, or what?_

Uttering a Korean swear word under her breath, GoGo looked around the lab, trying to find a stool so that she could match the offending tallness of said shelf. She noticed, from the corner of her eye, a young man, about six feet tall(_great, another one of them_), as he came near.

"Need any help?"

Turning around, she could see his face more clearly: Asian-looking, with his black hair and brown eyes, which were rather large - maybe he was biracial? It was quite common in the city. A San Fransokyo Ninjas baseball cap sat on top of his head as he adjusted it slightly. She had seen him around the lab, but as there was a lack of reason and she wasn't a naturally friendly person, she had never talked to him.

She eyed at him suspiciously. His friendly smile didn't look plastered on - in fact, it was one of the most genuine smiles she had ever seen. It seemed like he purely wanted to help her, without any other intention at all.

Pointing to the object as she did so, she simply responded with one word, "Toolbox".

Soon, the item was in his hands. "Here you go."

"Thanks," she mumbled, face as deadpan as her voice, trying to not show embarrassment. She grabbed the toolbox by the handle from him and put it on top of a cabinet nearby.

He replied brightly, "You're welcome. I'm Tadashi. Tadashi Hamada."

"I'm... Ethel Tanaka." Seeing him on the verge of greeting her with this new information, she glared at him briefly and added, "If you're going to call me that, I suggest you don't. Name's GoGo." Admittedly, she wasn't very pleased to get a nickname this soon(or ever, really), but probably anything was better than a stiff, old-lady's name like Ethel. "I'm getting back to work."

_Translation: We will stop talking right now._

"Well, GoGo, it was nice to know you. See you!" Once again, this wasn't just the usual conversation ender. GoGo felt that Tadashi had truly meant it, and she had no idea why.

She decided that Tadashi Hamada was worth her trust.

_serotonin: the good feeling of being important_

Heading towards the lecture hall, GoGo heard a familiar voice call out her name and she turned her head, heart skipping a beat as she saw Tadashi catching up to her, until he was right next to her, a bit too close for her liking. The person that Honey said she had a so-called "crush" on, according to the increased time she spent around him and how often she stared at his "good looks".

_Ridiculous. It's not my fault that his eyes are so easy to get lost in the depths of by just looking at them... eyes the colour of dark wood don't sound the slightest bit stunning, but somehow they are on him - Tomago, get a grip on yourself!_

"Uh, hey, Hamada." _Weak. _She nearly wanted to sneer at herself.

They walked on in silence. Lately, their conversations had been filled with more and more quietness, as opposed to talking about whatever coming to their minds. However, GoGo felt that it actually wasn't altogether uncomfortable. It gave her time to notice little details about his well-built, slightly muscular physique and his choice of attire that made him look charming and how his lips curved upwards just a little and how they looked so inviting -

_Stop. You are absolutely insane, what the hell are you thinking, what's happening to you -_

"Um, GoGo?"

"Hmm?"

"Am I... important to you?"

"Yeah." Her heart stopped for a moment again. "We're best friends." _Liar._

He scratched the back of his head. "Well, uh, you're _really _important to me..."

_Stupid heart. _"Just get to the point already, Hamada." Trying to mask whatever emotions she might be showing, she rolled her eyes.

"You're, well, this important."

She felt something gentle, almost like two petals, pressing against the top of her head, then realised that Tadashi was standing in front of her, bending down a bit, and _was he kissing her forehead_?

He suddenly straightened his back, as if he had just sensed something dangerous.

"I, uh, I have to get to Professor Callaghan's lecture now." And with that, Tadashi hurried away, leaving a startled GoGo for once in her life not being faster than someone, wondering about what just happened and what it meant.

_dopamine: the good feeling of approaching a reward from doing something_

The gum had long lost its flavour as GoGo continued to chew on it, as it helped her to concentrate. She had been working on her disks for several continuous hours, the time reaching nearly two in the morning.

_At least I'm not the only one here going mad over an invention that's doing its best to be stupid._

Over on the other side of the lab, she could see Tadashi still maniacally working over Baymax, seemingly having little progress after the breakthrough he had two weeks ago. A thermos full of coffee - she had never been much of a fan of it herself, it messed up her sleeping patterns, but Tadashi claimed that it worked wonders - sat on his table, and he spotted her staring at him as he lifted his head to take a gulp of the drink.

"Want some, GoGo?" he offered groggily. She noticed the circles under his eyes were darker than ever.

"But it's good," he said when she shook her head, drawling out the word "good". His lips formed into a child-like pout, making them look fuller and somehow, even more attractive.

_I swear, this lack of sleep is making me not thinking straight. Damn it, Hamada, why do you have to be so adorable?_

An idea popped into her head. _I'm going to regret this. _"No is no, Hamada_. _But I do have a way to make you wake up. Come here."

Too tired to even question her, he shuffled over to her side and sat down.

_...Or not._

She leaned in, him widening his brown eyes being the last thing she saw before she closed hers. Then, without a second thought, she landed her mouth on his.

Immediately, her mind registered an electric-like shock - heck, if this didn't Tadashi wasn't waken up by this, she was. Seeing as he wasn't rejecting the sudden action, she put her hands on the nape of his neck as she felt his strong arms around her own waist, allowing their kiss to deepen, their heads shifting ever so slightly to let their lips fall into a comfortable shape.

Tadashi clearly tasted of coffee - GoGo could even feel a tiniest tinge of caffeine at the back off her head. Pressing harder against soft, slightly calloused texture, she couldn't resist but to tease him a little, lightly nibbling his lower lip, which received an instant reaction from him to let out a soft groan, somewhat pleasant-sounding.

She could feel his left hand slide up slowly but firmly, from above her hips to her shoulder, then up some more, briefly grasping her raven hair before ruffling it affectionately, causing her to chuckle and pull away from him.

"That's a reward for working hard, huh?" he asked, a hint of amusement in his tone.

"Yeah, probably," she breathed.

"I love you, Ethel."

"Love you too, Hamada."

They held onto each other for a while, the tranquility of the night settling in once more.

"Sleep deprivation does strange things," Ethel commented.

* * *

**Tiny reference of the first one-shot at the end! Also, woah. That was like, the first time I wrote an actual kiss, so please tell me your thoughts! Reviews are the best!  
**


End file.
